Learning How To Breathe Again
by SaraEMC2
Summary: When you have nothing else to lose what more do you live for? This is a journey into the lives OF Bella & Edward and how they attempt to survive against all the pain. B&E AH This story contains Rape and other moral issues..******ON HIATUS****
1. The Beginning of The End

**Prologue- the beginning of the end**

**Summary**

**"You're no better than the men who brutally rape me" Were the last words I said to him as I walked out the room. Where I was just violated all over again this time by the people I love. When you have nothing else to lose what more do you live for? (Excerpt from future chapter and DOESN'T NECESSARILY MEAN Rape through penetration)**

Bella and Edward had it all, a happy childhood, a loving and supportive family, but most important they held each other's hearts even before they said their first words. On the day that they finally given themselves fully to each other a traumatic event occurs that changes life as they knew it. They say that time heals all wounds and love can conquer all but can love really conquer all when you've been betrayed by the ones you love?

**Warning**

**This story gets into the heavy stuff pretty fast. As you can tell by this chapter all the things happen on their wedding night which is literally 3-4 chapters away. This story touches a lot of moral and graphic issues such as rape (physically, mentally and emotionally) and women rights**_(Right from the start I'm going to say am PRO CHOICE but with that being said does not necessarily mean how I'm going to write this story.)_

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing credit goes to Stephenie Meyer. This disclaimer goes for the whole entire story**

Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again

~ Toni Braxton

* * *

**BPOV**

Once upon time there was a girl who fell in love with a boy and they lived happily ever after right?

I mean that's what ever Disney story and/or movie ever taught us growing up.

Quite frankly screw you Walt Disney and the rest of the creative heads at Disney that sets little girls up for failure when we grow up.

I wasn't always this cynical when it came to love. I actually did believe in Fairytales and Happily Ever After at one point or another in my life.

Hell I actually thought I was living it. I met my Prince Charming when we were both still in diapers.

I don't remember much about our diapers days but from what our parents told us we were even inseparable since then.

They'll share cute embarrassing stories about us as babies all the time. Such as one time when we learned how to take our diapers off on our own and began running around the house naked with our diapers in our hands. Or the time when we shared out first kiss when I was one years old.

If you had asked me five years ago where did I see myself or what direction my life would take? The answer would have been so simply, happily married with a dual degree in Communications and English literature.

Ever since I was a little girl I had my life mapped out for me. Hell I even met the man I would grow to love and marry when I was out the womb.

My mom and her best friend Lizzy ended up being pregnant 3 months apart from each other. I kid you not those two had been plotting Edward and I wedding even before we were out the womb; and to tell you the truth I wouldn't have it any other way.

Call it a sixth sense or even the Disney Effect but I knew growing up that Edward was my other half. We completed each other in every aspect. He was my Yin and I was his yang.

Or as my of our friends dubbed us as _"The Ross and Rachel of the real world"_

Yes as phoebe from friends would say _"he's my lobster"_ as I'm his.

When our budding relationship started out, Edward was my protector ever since we both started walking and talking.

Once we started school he enforced that stance more when other kids started picking on me due to by clumsiness.

Even when we started school the boys teased him for being friends with a girl because girls have cooties; but Edward never cared. He still stuck by my side sharing his PB&J with fluff and frosted animal crackers

Edward never let the teasing get to him though even when I told him it's okay to be friends with the other boys in class. Because no matter what happen at school at the end of the day Edward and I always hung out at my house while his parents worked.

And when the boys would tease me or pull my hair, Edward would come to my rescue just like Prince Charming would to save his Princess and chase the boys away.

What can I say I lived for Fairytales as a little girl!

At age six I told our parents that Edward and I was going to get married when we get older.

At age ten I just knew I was in love with him and that one day we too would have our perfect ever after just like all the fairytales we grew up watching.

As the years passed by our friendship grew deeper and we developed a bonded no one could ever break.

Trust me when I saw people had tried to break us but when it all came down to it no matter what we always had each other's back. Yeah we gotten mad with each other plenty of times but it were like an unspoken rule we never let the day end being mad at the other.

My dad died when I was thirteen years old and that was the time our friendship change into something more.

Since I was ten I held a crush but never persuade it because I never wanted to lose the friendship we had. However once my dad died I realized life was too short and if you wanted something you had to go after it. So that's exactly what I did, a week after my dad's funeral we were hanging out in our hidden garden when I just turn around and kissed him passionately laying all my cards on the table.

I prepared myself for the worst but the worst never came. Instead I learnt that he harbored feelings for me as well but was afraid of the damage it may cause to our friendship had we did seek out to date each other romantically

We shared many first throughout the years but we saved one very special first till our wedding night.

On his 18th birthday Edward ask me to marry him in our secret garden where we shared our first kiss as lovers. I didn't even hesitate my answer was yes as soon as I saw him drop down on his knees.

We were both going off to NYU in the fall and instead of doing the whole dorm scene we ended up renting a loft in Soho.

We made many friends during college and of course our relationship was tested again.

Women were drawn to Edward and you would think I would by insecure by this but it made my love stronger. One might wonder why I said that the answer is simple.

I always thought I was your average cookie cutter plain Jane girl next door type of person compared to my Edward.

Edward was the epiphany of FINE from head to toe. He's 6"4 with a well defined body (meaning he had muscles in all the right places), and oh my goodness his eyes were the window to his soul.

I could get drown in his sea of green Tourmaline gem (which is actually the gem in my engagement ring) eyes any day.

Many people would say his eyes are like emeralds but emeralds are too common and his eyes were as rare as like I said his eyes are extremely rare and goodness do not let me start on his unruly bronze hair.

Let me get back on track though on why all the attention Edward gets from females that make my love grow for him more.

Being with Edward since we were kids help built my self esteem. While I went through those awkward braces, bad hair and glasses stage in life. Edward always made me feel wanted, loved and beautiful even when I didn't see it in myself.

But the most important reason why is because Edward never acknowledge these women, he only had eyes for me and at the end of the day three facts remained the same. It was his ring on my finger, my name tattooed on his ring finger and most importantly it was me he came home to at the end of the day.

On August 13 about a month or so after we both graduated from NYU with honors was the day our lives change and we were both looking towards the future.

That was the day we became husband and wife after a four year engagement.

We just knew we had the world in our hands and nothing could come between us as long as we stood by each other no matter what.

Our wedding day was the beginning of our happily ever after however 24 hours after our I Do's everything fell apart destroying everything we've ever worked for.

Our wedding night changed us in so many ways and worse of all we lost our selves; but most importantly we lost our way.

That night caused so much irreversible damage.

I stand now in the doorway of our home reminiscing of happier times but one thing that remains the same it's too late the damage has been done.

Lots of things were stolen from us on our wedding night. Part of me knew with time everything between us would be fixed, however that would not be the case.

Shortly after our wedding night I was betrayed in the worse way possible by my own husband.

This leads us right back to today alittle over 7 months later that I'm doing the one thing I knew I would never do.

Turning my back on everything I ever wanted. With a heavy sigh I turned away and walked out of the one place that was supposed to be home.

I walked out leaving him with HER the one he fought so hard for; the one who ruined everything and took away my very essences.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Mine you this is the prologue which is only partial of what the actual chapter is. With that being said I'll tell you one thing, things ****may or may not**** be what they seem.**

**This is a Bella and Edward story as of right now I do not know if the ending will be tragic, bittersweet or HEA. I do tend to lead towards the HEA side so we'll just have to wait and see.**


	2. Going To The Chapel of Love

**I own nothing not even the wedding vows.**

**Going To the Chapel of Love**

_Bells will ring, the-e-e sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh  
I'll be his and he'll be mine  
We'll love until the end of time  
And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're_

_~Dixie Cups_

* * *

_The Beginning of Our New Life 1 Year ago_

BPOV

I began taking deep calming breathes because day was the day I dream about since I was a little girl.

The only differences about the way I planned this day were that my father couldn't be here; however I know he's watching over me today.

I wiped the tears that escaped me when someone knocked on the door _"Come in"_ I called out.

Two of the four most important people in my life came walking in. _"Bella dear please tell me those are tears of joy?"_My mother said sitting next to me on the bed pulling me into a comforting embrace.

_"I was just thinking about how I wished dad was still here."_ I whispered

_"I know baby"_ my mother said soothing me

I felt the bed dip beside me as another arm was placed around me. I looked up at the person to my left and smile lending into them _"To think in just a few short hours I'll be your daughter in law. You sure you want that?"_ I mumbled jokingly to lighten up then mood

Both my mother and Lizzy began laughing until Lizzy became serious for a moment _"I couldn't ask for a better woman for my son to marry. I watched you two grow up together and I knew this day would come one day. You complete each other in so many ways Bella. The love you both share is the type of love that does not come by everyday because it's everlasting and all consuming."_ She said while reaching into the pockets of her robe and handed me a long flat gift box.

I opened the box and saw the most exquisite piece of jewelry ever. I trace my finger over the necklace and I began to protest _"Elizabeth you've given me so much throughout the years I cannot...."_

Lizzy pinched my lips between her two fingers cutting me off. _"I know you do not like people spending money on you but this however is a family heirloom that's been past down to woman in my family since the early 1900's. As you know Edward is my only child but I've known you even before you left the womb. You may not be my daughter by blood but you are in every sense of the word since the day you were born. Only difference is today it becomes legal."_

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes hugging her _"Thank you Lizzy this means so much and I love you"_

_"I love you too, Bella dear"_ She told as she pulled out my embrace

I turned to my mother as she placed another gift into my lap _"Before you protest this was given to me by your grandma Marie on the day I married your father."_

I opened it to find a beautiful sapphire hair clip.

_"I love you momma"_ I whispered as I hugged her

_"I love you too baby, now let's save these tears till it's time to exchange your vows."_

I smiled at the statement falling backwards onto the bed squealing _"I'm getting married today"_

Both my mom and Lizzy shared a laugh over my excitement for today as they left the room.

After squealing like a five year old I shot out of bed and began to get ready for my big day.

As I opened the bathroom and the scent of lavender and Jasmine assaulted my senses. I turn to the tub and saw a steamy bath already drawn with flower petals in the water with various incenses and candles lit within the bathroom.

I thought it was either my mom, Lizzy or my maid of honor that would set up such a relaxing setting for me. However those thoughts were quickly pushed aside when I saw a silver tray with an envelope that said _"To My Blushing Bride"_

I picked up the envelope smiling, Edward always find some type of way to surprise me.

After taking off my clothes I step into the tub carefully, Lord only knows that I'll be the bride who ends up saying 'I Do's" in the ER. Once settle in the table I opened the letter for my love.

_My Darling Isabella,_

_My every breath I breathe! My heart beats for you and I find myself falling asleep and waking up thinking of you. The sun shines and the sky is blue. The birds sing to the tune of my everlasting love for you. I want you to know on this special day and in doing so always remember forever,_

_till the end of time that no matter when, or where each time you look around and beyond or up in the blue sky above, be it midnight or midday my love will always be there. Each star you count each song you sing. May it bear the three magical words; I would want to say, over and over,_

_And yet afraid that they may lose their magical charm but my heart soars with love for you in undimensional ways. O! HOW I LOVE YOU! If I had one wish, I'd ask for wings to fly you_

_to the sensational peaks and heights of my love. I'd carry you atop my wings and show you the flight of the Phoenix and in doing so just maybe, you would know the depth of my love._

_And if we should fall, a floating cloud would catch us and as long as we are together_

_the warmth of our true love will see us through reminding us as we go along that no matter_

_how hard the fall. We will survive it all, afterall! You are my reason for living, and you are the power beneath my wings. So darling, let us soar like the awesome phoenix, and dance on the cloud of love, wrapping ourselves in the rainbows of heaven. Experiencing the meaning and magic of...TRUE LOVE!_

_I remember a few years ago we were sitting in our living room reading to one another and this poem had always held a place in my heart whenever I thought about you and our love. Bella, Bella, my precious lobster I'm lost without you. Last night was one of the most difficult nights for me, I've grown accustom to having you by my side every night; However spending one night without you is worth it when we're about pledge to each other for eternity. I love you and I cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle in all your beautiful._

_Till We Meet at Twilight My love_

_Edward_

_P.S tell Sara I owe her for setting this up for me_

Edward's letter had me in tears and bursting with even more excitement to meet him at the altar. I got out the tub drying myself off and putting on my robe to join the others in the other room for breakfast._ "Someone looks like they just got dazzled"_ Sara sung in a songlike voice.

I walked up to her and gave her a big hug "Thank you so much. His surprise and letter made this day even more perfect if that's even possible."

"Anything for you babes, now let's eat because we have a busy day ahead of us and I want absolutely no fussing either Isabella."

I looked up at her amused _"I won't dream of it. Today you have free reign to do your worst because no amount of makeover's or uncomfortable underwear's can damper my spirits. Just make sure you get me to that altar in one piece."_ I laughed

Everyone joined in with the laughter "Bella agreeing to makeovers and me doing my worst why can you get married everyday that'll make my life so much easier." Sara replied jokingly

"_That's the beauty of today in only happens once in a lifetime."_ I said as I began to eat the fruits on my plate

Breakfast past with everyone in my bridal party laughing and joking followed by a trip to the spa were we all gotten manicures and pedicures.

When we finally reached back to my suite I sat down and immediately went to my happy place while I let them torture me by doing my hair and make up.

Once finish with my hair and make-up I went into my room and began putting on my undergarments.

And stare at the bags hanging up in the closet with my two wedding dresses. Yes that's right I have two wedding dresses but not because I'm vain or trying to show off. No I have two wedding dresses because I'm getting married on the beach, so that after the ceremony the whole wedding party can take pictures on the beach and in the water.

I smiled as my Maid of honor took the dress for the actually ceremony out the bag it was a One-piece, slim line gown with corset closure. The chiffon is gathered throughout a slim line gown and features a ruched Vogue Satin band at the empire waist. With an innovative detachable shoulder strap is embellished with a floral accent. And has a finishing style with a soft illusion train. _(A/N Want to see the dress look at my profile.)_

Once the dress was one I twirled around looking in the mirror smiling. _"You are a vision of beauty" _A voice said from behind me

I smiled at Edward's father and ran to him giving him a hug. _"Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle today Ed, it means the world to me."_

"_Bella you have no reason to thank me. I know your father would have been proud and I'm honor to be standing in his place."_

My eyes began to brim with tears _"Hey hey none of that now. I go an anxious fellow out there waiting for his bride. What do you say we get this show on the road?"_

I beamed proudly at Edward's father and just nodded me head thinking to myself soon_ my love, soon we'll be husband and wife._

The music begun and everyone in the wedding party started walking down the aisle as I began taking deep breathes mumbling _"Please don't let me fall"_

"_I won't dream of it" _Edward's father replied

We were up this is it I thought as I squeezed Edward's father's arm gently. As everyone rose to their feet, my eyes locked with the only person that matter right now and with just one look he melted my worries away.

I was never on for attention on me but none of that matter right now as I kept my eyes on the man who would soon be my husband as he mouthed _"I love you"_

And as he reached out for my hand from his father a spark ignited throughout my entire body. It was like everyone disappeared and it was only just the two of us presence.

The minister cleared his throat breaking us from each as gaze

_Let us take a moment of silence to open our hearts to Love's presence revealed in the natural beauty around us, in the earth and sky, in the trees, the breeze, the sounds of the stream, the song of the birds. Also let us be aware of that same presence as it stirs within us, expressing itself through our emotions of joy and happiness… but most especially, as it reveals itself in the radiant love of Edward & Isabella_

_Edward & Isabella, family and friends, welcome to this lovely location here by the ocean. We're gathered here to celebrate the coming together of your two separate lives, to share with you in this wonderful moment of uniting your hearts, minds and souls into one through holy matrimony._

_Simply allow your hearts to become peaceful and quiet now, like a placid pond in the early morning, and rest in the love that has brought you here today. Like the current of this mountain stream that brings life and beauty to wherever it flows, so the current of God's love, the current that "knows the way," has brought you to life and beauty both in and through each other._

_It has been said that, "Our real journey in life is interior; it is a matter of growth, deepening and of an ever greater surrender to the creative action of love and grace within our hearts." And this is your journey, Edward & Isabella, as husband and wife, namely learning to bow before the love in your hearts which you have for each other as it guides you into the future._

_By marrying today you choose to travel as one to that home which is not a place, but rather an experience carried within you on every breath. An experience born of deep love that takes you each day closer to the one love that you are, to a loving of each other simply by 'being' who you are._

"_The moment I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along." – Rumi_

_**Opening Prayer:**_

_God of love, you are the power that awakens and draws lovers out of their separateness into a whole new adventure of oneness and wholeness. We give you thanks for Isabella & Edward, for their open hearts, willing spirits, and for the example of love which they embody as a couple for us today. Empower them at this moment and always as they join their lives into one._

_**Readings: **_

"_When we approach marriage and family life as a sacrament, we encounter the great mystery that is the heart of both love and faith. As a man and a woman come to love each other unconditionally, after shattering habitual roles and abandoning masks, they become at once dearer and more mysterious to each other. Lovers, like true saints, have learned to cherish, trust, and embrace the mysterious other to whom they are joined but may never fully understand. Drinking from the fountain of the mysterious other - the Unknown God, the unfathomable soul, the lover who remains a familiar stranger - passion may be renewed daily." - Sam Keen_

_**Intentions:**_

_Isabella & Edward, you have found in each other that which compliments your life. You stand here as two independent whole people, each bringing your gifts and love to this marriage._

_**Sharing of Wedding Vows:**_

_So I ask you to join your hands and declare your vows to each other before God and this community of family and friends joined together with you._

Edward began patting me on my hand as I stared deep within his beautiful eyes attempting to fight back the tears as he begun to say his vows.

_  
__As I stand here looking in your eyes I am overcome with an inner peace that can only be described as private euphoria. You're an amazing woman and person who challenges me, supports me, and always inspires me. I love you. I will stand by your side giving you the support you deserve and need regardless of the obstacles ahead. I will honor and respect you in all situations forever. Today/tonight I pledge my love and commitment to you and no other. _

_Isabella, the world is a very unstable and scary place filled with uncertainty. I offer you my hand, my soul and all that I am, and ask you to allow me to be your anchor. So that in those times of hardship we can look to each other for support and I promise you we will weather the storms. I love you and joyfully take my place neither in front nor behind you, but at your side for eternity._

_I do not worry about our future together, since we have already touched each other's souls, and affected each other's lives, in so many ways, we can never be totally removed from each other's memory. A Part of me will always be you, and a part of you will always be me. That much is certain No matter what happens. We have a history which is here to stay. Thank You my love, for coming into my life._

Our smiles were radiant as I mouthed "I love you" to him once he finished his vows. Even though I tried to hold them back my tears flowed freely after he just poured his heart out to me. I think I even heard sniffling coming from somewhere behind me but as of right now nothing else mattered it was just Edward and I in our own tiny bubble. I took a deep breathe trying to calmly say my vows without crying.

_I 'promise' always to give you the best of myself, And to ask you no more than you can give, I will always accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities and abilities, and the outlook on life that you have, and I won't try to reshape you in a different image. I will always respect you as a person with your, Own desires and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, But no less important than my own._

_I will always share with you, my time and close attention, And to bring joy and strength and imagination, into our relationship. I will always pledge to keep myself open to you To let you see through the window of my personal world, And into my innermost fears and feelings secrets and dreams. I will always promise to grow along with you. To be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting_

_And Darling I will always love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and with all I feel inside in the only way I know how completely and forever. _

I began breathing heavily as more tears flowed down my face but even though I was crying my smile was as bright as the sun. And I just kept thinking to myself 'At Last' were halfway home.

_Edward & Isabella have chosen rings as outward symbols of the commitment they make today._

From earliest times, the ring has been a symbol of wedded love. An unbroken and never-ending circle symbolizes a commitment to love that is also never ending.

Isabella, you are my life, my love, my best friend, and with this ring I thee wed. May it be a reminder of my love and the sacred commitment I have made here today.

Edward, you are my life, my love, my best friend, and with this ring I thee wed. May it be a reminder of my love and the sacred commitment I have made here today.

Let these rings serve not as locks binding you together, but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever.

_**Final Blessing:**_

_Isabella & Edward, by your free choice you have made a marriage. No matter what the demands on your lives and your time, the meaning of your living is now known through your love._

"_The same wind moves you, but not in the same way. The same earth holds you, but not in the same place. The same sun feeds you and you share each other's shadows. Now you will feel no rain, for each shall be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each shall be warmth to the other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for each shall be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place to enter into your days together, and may your days be good and long on earth!" – Apache Blessing_

_Edward & Isabella, because you have showered our hearts with expressions of your love, and promised each other the joy of all your days, it gives me great honor and pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife._

_Edward, you may now kiss your beautiful bride!_

_Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you, for the first time as husband and wife: Edward and Isabella Masen. _

The applauses were loud but neither of us cared because we were still within one another's arms kissing.

"_I LOVE YOU MRS. MASEN"_ Edward declared as raised me off my feet and spun me around in his arms

I smiled looking down lovingly at Edward and release all my excitement as I whispered against his ear_ "As I love you, my love, my number one and most importantly my husband."_

After our friends and families came to congratulate us Edward scoop me up into his arms as I looked over his shoulder I saw the entire groomsmen scoop up everyone in my bridal party and ran out towards the shore.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so their married now. I only added the ceremony because Edward and Bella only have like 1-2 chapters of happiness before it all goes downhill.**

**The Reception is next, followed by the Honeymoon. I will make part of the Honeymoon tender and sweet but after that DESTRUCTION……**

**Want to see my vision on their wedding look on my profile.**


	3. At Last

**I own Nada**

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is to love and be loved in return._

~Natalie Cole

* * *

**  
BPOV**

We stayed on the beach for over two hours taking so many pictures.

The first picture after the ceremony was with me in Edward's arms as he kicked up water with me giggling like a school girl.

Some of the pictures we took varied from either us in the water or on the sand. We even got a few kneeling, or laying both in the water and on the sand. Thank God for two dresses!

A few favorite pictures that we took that I cannot wait to see are the one where Edward wrote, I and drew a heart by my feet as he was crouched down.

Another favorite was a giant heart in the sand where we varied our posing from either laying down or standing in the heart, side-by- side or with me in his arms.

As Edward cradle me in his arm as we posed for our picture last picture

_"Do you know in that dress you're a vision of the Goddess Aphrodite especially when you walk out the ocean shore?"_

_"Well if am Aphrodite the goddess of love who does that make you?" _I said to him jokingly

_"Your humble servant, who'll worship you and your body for all eternity."_

I threw my head back in laughter while jumping out his embrace effectively pushing him down in the water.

As soon as he fell down I began running giggling as he began chasing after me.

Now why did I clumsy person like me decided to run Lord only knows, but just as I was about to fall Edward grabbed me at the waist turning me around into him. He did catch me but we both still went tumbling down in the sand with me laying on top of him.

_"If I could fall like this all the time it'll save me so much ER trips."_ I mumbled into his chest

Edward kissed my forehead replying _"You'll never have to worry about falling I'll always be there to catch you."_

I rose up looking in his eyes _"You're so cheesy Mr. Masen"_

_"That might be true Mrs. Masen but you still love me."_

_"Always"_ I breathed as he captures my lips and kissed with every ounce of his love and desire for me pouring in it.

We were so lost within our kiss we forgot we weren't alone until someone cleared there throat behind us ever so loudly.

I pulled away blushing looking over my shoulder to see the photographer and the entire wedding party grinning down at us.

My Maid of Honor helped me up laughing saying _"save that for the Honeymoon tiger"_ as she winked down at Edward

Once Edward was on his feet he opens his arms to me and I walked into his embrace. Edward looked up to our wedding party with laughter in his eyes _"Thank you guys for making our day even more special"_

Everyone in our party pretty much stated _"it should be us thanking you guys for making us party if your special day."_

Sara came pulling me out of his embrace linking my arms with hers _"okay lovebird's time to head inside and change out of these wet clothes."_

Sara and I walked ahead of the others with Edward and the rest of the wedding party following behind us.

As we got to the top of the steps leading back up to the hotel, before we entered the lobby I turned to see someone looking hungrily at me that it sent a shiver through my body.

Edward must have seen me shiver because next thing I knew he ran up to me putting his blaze on me. _"Cold love?"_

I truly how Edward got when other men looked I'd flirt at me so I didn't even bother mentioning it.

After all who would blame the man for staring I was wearing an all white wet dress with my nipples at full attention.

We took the elevator up to our suites to change. Before walking into my suite Edward pulled me into him just holding me until he pulled away kissing me on my forehead. _"See you soon my love"_

I walked into my suite dazed. _"Why with just a simply touch or kiss that man can turn me into putty?" _I asked to no one in particular

My bridesmaids and maid of honor, just all began laughing at me. _"Well I'm sure you have that same effect on him after that little stunt of the beach. Poor man was pitching a tent." _Sara laughed

I could help but to laugh _"My Sara I don't know what to do with you sometimes and his Best man sure is rubbing off on you."_

_"What can I say I love my muscle man and he rubs off on me in all the right places." _I ended up throwing a pillow at her at her shaking my head after that comment

_"What?" _she asked innocently

Sara helped me out of my dress which was being sent off to get dry cleaned, and took my second dress out the garment bag.

Once the dress was on I stared dreamy like into the mirror admiring at.

It was a one piece light gold slim line gown with a plunging neckline with emerald cut jewels on the waist and straps. ( A/N see profile)

_"Alright Bella, you're missing one more thing that will make you absolutely breathtaking."_

I looked at her questionable as she bent down motioning for me to raise my leg as she fished under my dress putting my garter belt in place. I blushed and Sara just laughed at my reaction.

_"I wonder" _Sara pondered looking at me mischievous

_"What?"_

_"Oh just wondering how red your going be tonight"_

_"Heck Sara your worst than that man of yours. Come on I don't want to keep my hubby waiting any longer." _I laughed

As soon as we stepped into the hallway I heard someone whistle _"God you're a vision."_

I smiled turning around "_you clean up well Mr. Masen" _I said biting my bottom lip drinking in his presence

Edward looked like he just step out an Armani Exchange advertisement in his Armani suit

_"Breathe Love"_ Edward whispered as he kissed me

_"Alright Masen"_ Sara said in a warning tone

Edward and I asked at the same time _"what did I do?"_

Edward and I started walking forward throwing our heads back laughing.

_"Cute guys real cute."_ Sara proclaimed

We all lined up to enter were the reception was being held and the Mc introduce us one at a time.

After Sara and the Best Man walked in Edward looped our arms together _"Ready for this love?"_

_"I was born ready for this moment"_ tipping on my toes place a peck on his lips

_"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Masen"_

We walked in smiling adorningly at all our guest.

We mingled with our family and friends before going to sit at our table just as the catering staff began to place champagne glasses I'm front of everyone.

Edward and just gazed into each other's eyes as the Mc for the evening spoke. I couldn't even tell you what he said no one else existed as I focused on him.

We were pulled out our staring contest by the Best Man clearing his throat and standing up.

_"Oh god"_ I heard Edward mumbled

I put my arm around his waist leaning into as the speeches and toasting began

"_Fornication……Excuse me." _Edward and I just looked at each other wondering the same thing_ "Did he just say fornication?" _I whispered leaning into Edward. Edward just shrugged while kissing me on the forehead.

"_Fornication such as this…" _The laughter began to erupt again as he spoke.

"_For an occasion such as this I like to say good evening and thank you all for coming to celebrate the marriage of Edward and Bella. I wise man once said that the Best Man's speech should last as long as the broom makes love. Well thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for your time."_

Emmett said while sitting back down in his seat. Everyone was dying with laughter and Edward was shaking his head mumbling _"Why did I ask him to be my Best Man?"_

"_For those of you that don't know me, my name's Emmett McCarty, and for those of you that do... well I apologize._

_Foolishly, Edward has given me the great honor of being best man for him on this very special day. I have one question though…if I'm the best man... then why did Bella get married to Edward?" More laughing erupted as Emmett paused before continuing_

"_I guess today, I am just an average man and Edward is the best man. In my extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best man speech, I learned that I am expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Edward is. Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer and a horrible liar."_

I smiled lovingly at my husband. My husband I sighed to myself while resting my hand on his lap giving him a gentle squeeze as Emmett continue with his speech.

"_Edward... Bella is a wonderful, beautiful, kind and good hearted person who deserves a great husband. Thank goodness you snapped her up before she found one._

_I would just like to say a big "Thank you" to the bridesmaids because they have done a marvelous job in helping Bella, and look fantastic!!!! _

_In fact they are only eclipsed by Bella herself, who, I'm sure you'll agree looks absolutely stunning today. The groom however, just looks stunned."_

As Emmett turned to us I mouthed _"Thank You."_

"_Right now I would like to ask both Bella and Edward to take part in my speech. Bella will you please place your left hand on the table. Edward will you please place your right hand on top of Bella's_

_I would like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe me Edward you will regret it if you don't._

_Now it's time for my second job, the speech, and this is the bit I've REALLY been looking forward to!!_

Well, what can I tell you about the groom? I've known him for about 10 years; he's  
Handsome, Intelligent, Witty, Charismatic…

Sorry, wrong wedding."

"_Go easy on him Em" _Someone shouted, Emmett just laughed and pointed at the person that said it.

"_Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, you will have to listen to my marital advice instead. I'm not sure I'm the best person to dish out advice! But I do have the following words of wisdom for the happy couple_

_Edward I have five things you should follow and you'll have a happy marriage; _

_First set the ground rules and establish whose boss - then do everything Bella says._

_Secondly, Married Life Can Be Compared To Football ... so, Be Fully Committed Every Week And Make Sure You Score Every Saturday. Make sure you change ends at half time and don't put your tackle in too hard or you might injure yourself. However, Bella Assures Me That Playing Away From Home, Could Result In A Serious Groin Injury, And Is Definitely The Quickest Way Onto The Transfer List. _

_  
Thirdly, remember the 5 rings; the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the suffering, the torturing, and the enduring. Fourth, Don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she will remember, to the second, the last time you bought her some ... AND the reason why! Lastly, there are three words you must never forget, "You're right dear." as opposed to "When in Rome"_

_Now Bella here's my advice for you too;_ _for you I have the 5 key tips to a successful marriage._

_You'll need a man who will treat you right and always stand by your side. A man who will shower you with gifts and compliments. A man who will comfort you in times of trouble. A man who will please you and grant your every request. Now here is the most important and final tip I have for you Bella, make sure Ensure that each man does not know the other ones names."_

Edward laughed and looked at me with pouty lips as I gave him a peck on his lips_ saying "Aww baby you're all the man I need"_

"_But really Edward, you are one lucky man! In Bella you have found someone that is attractive, smart, funny and loving. And Bella, you have found in Edward?".... _Emmett said as he faced us again and shrugged

"_Have you still got your hands together? .... Good, good_

_I Spoke To Both Edward And Bella, Before The Wedding And I Asked Edward What He Was Looking For In Marriage - He Said "Love, Happiness And Eventually A Family." _

_When I Asked Bella The Same Question - She Replied - A Coffee Perculator!  
Well, She Actually Said A "Perky Copulator" But I Knew What She Meant..._

_I now have a few messages to read out from those who couldn't attend and those who weren't even invited,_

_Dear Bella, Good luck on your wedding day, and I hope you spend many happy years together. But I will always wonder what might have happened between us had things worked out differently. Love Justin Timberlake_

_From the boys at the Golders Green Spice Club  
Dear Edward, You forgot your thong and magic wand, we'll look after them for you_

_From the boys at the Golders Green Spice Club  
Dear Bella, We've had Edward on trial here, we tried him in every position and he was useless. We hope you have more luck. From the boys on the football team._

_The final and most important task, of best man knows when enough is enough and I think that that time has arrived as I look down at my girlfriend and see her with her head in her hands, wondering "what have I done"_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I won't keep you too much longer so we'll move along with just a bit more piece of advice for the newly married couple:_

_Edward, never be complacent, always keep an eye out for those little tell tale signs in your relationship like if you see the milkman wearing your socks. Just remember; it only takes a couple of words mumbled in church and you're married. But it only takes a couple of words mumbled in your SLEEP and you're divorced!_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, before we finish, there are obviously two very important people here today, without whom very little of this would have been possible and the great thing is, as the evening progresses, most of us will get to spend more and more time talking with them. So please join me in a very special toast to the bar staff_

_Thanks for listening to this speech this evening and as I said to the woman I lost my virginity to, thanks for laughing. All joking aside, Edward you're a great guy and an excellent friend I remember so many laughs and good times we've had, I'm sure there will be many more to come. Thanks for giving me the opportunity, privilege, and honor of being you're Best Man._

_Thanks again for letting me have the job! And I honestly couldn't wish for a better friend to be best man for. I think you will all agree that today, Edward truly is the best man and apart from Bella being the most stunning person in the room, she is also the luckiest._

_Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Edward to place his hand on top of Bella's, I will tell you now. Edward ... as my final role, as my final role, it has been with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last 10 minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Bella. It will almost certainly be the last."_

Emmett turned to us then and winked

_  
__"Ok that's me done, now before it's time to get drunk, there are a few more speeches, but first, the Toast__. _

_May your love be modern enough to service the times and old fashioned enough to last forever. Here is to Love, Laughter, and Happily Ever After, as Edward and Bella start their new life, Please stand __and raise your glasses to Mr. & Mrs. Masen"_

Edward stood up and patted Emmett on the back saying_ "Thank You man" _which was followed by Emmett giving me a big bear hug whispering in my ear _"Take care of him Bells"_

"_With all my heart Em" _I vowed as I wipe away a fallen tear_._

Sara squeezed my hand as Emmett handed her the mic.

_Thanks to Emmett for his enlightening speech there. I think I speak for a couple of us who have learned something new about the groom there. I don't quite know how I'm going to follow what the best man said, but I'll give it a try. I'd like to start by saying thanks for the compliments but all the bridal party that are over a certain age are all spoken for, sorry!" _She said winking towards Emmett.

"_Well I for one I'm in favor of plenty of short speeches, because they inevitably lead to plenty of toasts. So I'm on my feet for two reasons: Firstly because my very dear friend has made a beautiful bride, and I want to say so and secondly because it gives me the chance to add to the toast count._

_So I'll start with this, Emmett and I, the best man, do agree on two things: firstly, Bella, she does look fantastic, and the dress is amazing. I just feel sorry for whomever it is that's picking up the bill for it. Just kidding, Edward it wasn't too expensive, but the dress and your lovely wife combined look a million dollars. And secondly, I think we all agree that this couple is a match made in heaven - the perfect couple._

_I've been Bella's best friend since we were little girls. I remember how we used to play dress-up and dream of the weddings we would have when we were grown up. I'm sure that the wedding that has taken place here today far surpasses the childhood dreams I know Bella had about her big day!_

_Bella is one of the most loving, caring, selfless and kindest person I've ever met. She has a fantastic sense of humor and a sharp wit -- so look out, Edward! All kidding aside, though, I couldn't be happier to honor my best friend on her wedding day._

_To Edward and Bella, of all the years I've known the two of you, it's been evident that you would end up together. The love that you share truly is a blessing and how you both work hard in maintaining it truly serves as an inspiration for us all. May your marriage be blessed with lots of children, and I'm more than willing to be their godmother. Cheers!"_

As the speeches continued more tears flowed freely. I always knew the depth of my love for Edward but it was moving to hear how others saw our love whether it was from someone within our wedding party, friends or family members. I leaned into Edward as he kissed away my tears. At the end of my mother's speech I rose and motion for her to give me the mic. To saw everyone in the room was shock when I did this would be an understatement because everyone in this room knows one fact about me I despite giving speeches with a passion but with everything everyone said, I just had to speak.

"_No, pigs are not flying but the love each of you has given us has moved me so much that I just have to say a few words. I now normally the bride and groom give their speeches at the rehearsal dinner which Edward did last night but today's my day so I can do whatever the heck I want. I'd like to thank everyone who is here today for showing up to help me celebrate our wedding."_

I reached for Edward's hands and gave him a peck on the lips which was followed by a bunch of awww's.

"_To my beloved husband Edward, I love you so much. You cannot imagine how happy I'm to be your wife. Ever since the day you proposed to me, I've been walking on air, counting the minutes until I became your bride. Now that I have, I want to tell you that I will spend the rest of my life being the kind of wife you deserve. You're my best friend, my partner and my love, and I am honored to call you my husband._

_To my maid of honor, Sara -- I can't thank you enough for all the things you've done for me! You've played such an instrumental part in the planning of this wedding -- I couldn't have done it without you! Ever since we were little girls, you've been there with your friendship and support. I remember as well how we used to dress up and pretend to be brides...and now I am! I love you like a sister and I'm so glad you're my friend!_

_I want to thank my mother for being the best parent a girl could ever want. I love you so much and I am so happy you are here to share my special day. It would take me a lifetime to repay all the kindness, support and love that you have given me._

_And to my new in-laws, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, I want to express how blessed I feel to become a part of your family officially. I love your son more than anything and will do my very best to be the best wife to him that I can be, and the best daughter-in-law to the two of you. Thank you so much for being here today and offering your love and support._

_To my bridesmaids -- thank you all for being a part of my wedding. You all look so beautiful and I am so honored to have you here today. I'd like to give a big thanks as well to our ushers, as well as our beautiful little flower girl Leah and handsome ringbearer Seth. You guys did such a great job!_

_I too would like to propose a toast to everyone who has been so instrumental in making this day possible. So eat up, drink plenty and be merrier"_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen I'll like to draw your attention back to the lovely couple as they share their first dance as husband and wife. Now Bella, don't kill the message but there was a mix up with sheet music to the song you guys choose; however that dashing husband of sorted everything out, so please gave a warm welcome for the bride and groom as well as Christina Aguilera." _I stood up with Edward and held my hand out walking out towards the dance floor giving Edward a questionable look; He just shook his head and twirled me into him whispering his love for me.

"_You got Christina Aguilera to perform at our wedding" _I stated as we began to dance to her version of _'At Last'_

"_Well I know we agreed on the Etta James version but I couldn't resist surprising you by having one of your favorite singers sing your favorite song. You're not mad are you?"_

"_I could never be mad at you especially with a surprise like this."_I said motioning towards where Christina was standing singing.

We continued to sway in each other's arms as Christina sung to us.

Edward and I stop dance after awhile and just began to sway in our place as Christina still serenade us.

As the song came to an end, I was in tears. Edward manage to make a day that was already special and perfect better if that's even possible.

_"Why are you're cry love?"_

_"You...you've made my dreams come true and words cannot even describe how happy I am right now. I truly do love you Edward with all that and I'm and all that I have to give."_

_"And you've made my dreams come true too love. And I know I'll shower you with love every day." He answered kissing me lightly_

We were pulled out our bubble by the applause around us and Christina_ speaking "I want to congratulate the lovely couple and thank them for allowing me to be part of their special day. I know I signed up just to sing on song but as a gift to the couple I would like to sing one more later this evening."_

The rest of the evening was spent dancing the night away with our friends and family. Once the bouquet and garter belt was thrown we shared our final dance with Christina Aguilera began singing Save Me from myself…..

* * *

**A/N**

**Well my lovelies, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because they'll only be one tender moment between our happy couple before it all goes to hell.**

**Some of you my notice that besides Bella and Edward, Emmett is the only one to make a appearance so far. The others will come in eventually and yes my namesake is the Maid of Honor. Hey a girl can dream right.**

**I'll have another update possible first thing tomorrow morning. The chapter is already written I just want to have happiness last a bit longer.**

**Till next time**

**Sara**


	4. A Beautiful Moment Turn Ugly

**Warning this chapter contains a lemon and something very bad happens within this chapter. I tried to play down the graphicness on the bad stuff a bit.**

**With the Lemon while Bella and Edward never had sex they have done other things as a couple to please on another without actually penetration. So while they save some aspects for marriage they do, do freaky things to each other.**

_They dont know I used to sail the deep and tranquil sea.  
But he washed me shore and he took my pearl -  
And left an empty shell of me.  
_

~ Fiona Apple

* * *

**BPOV**

As we entered our suite were we'll be staying for the night. I couldn't help but to shake the feeling that something was… I shake my head dismissing those thoughts paying it off as first time jitters. Doesn't every virgin bride feel this way on their wedding night?

Edward came to me as I stood in the center of the room, carrying two glasses of champagne _"Let's my a toast"_

I nodded my head knowing exactly what I wanted to say. We clink our glasses together made our toast _"To New Beginnings and Happily ever After"_

After sipping our champagne Edward looked to me with hungry eyes taking my kissing and placing it on the table before sweeping me up in his arms and kissing me passionately. I pulled away from the kiss and Edward set his lips in an adorable pout.

"_Why don't you get comfortable Mr. Masen while I go and change into something more comfortable."_ I said pulling his bottom lip into my mouth.

I grabbed my garment bag and went into the bathroom.

While in the bathroom that feeling came again but I just pushed it aside as I slipped out of my dress and took the pins out of my hair letting in fall freely.

Once out of my dress I unzipped the garment bag and looked nervously at the lingerie I picked out with Sara from Fredericks of Hollywood. I had brought a Starlight Lace and mesh gown. The gown has a flyaway mesh style lace halter top neckline with a matching g-string. _(A/N Look on profile)_ More like dental floss I original thought to myself when I first purchase it, but Sara claimed it was sexy and I needed something this literally spelt out sex so Edward could just ravish me once he saw me in this.

I put on the lingerie and gave myself a once over in the mirror and thought I looked doable. _(See A/N below)_

Edward sat onto the bed as I straddled him once he had discarded my lingerie and immediately began fondling, sucking and playing with my breast.

I pushed him down and started kissing him along his jaw and trailed down the rest of his body, keeping my gaze on him as I slowly my mouth on the tip of his cock.

I beginning sucking his dick vigorously earning a moan from him as my hand massage his balls. _"Oh…My…God…Bella…Your…Mouth…"_ he responded breathlessly as my mouth moved up and down on his dick _"So warm and wet"_ he moaned

As I began to deep throat him I moved my hands and began to massage his behind which cause Edward to squirmed and scream out my name _"BELLAAAA"_

I knew my baby was about to cum soon and I wanted to send him over the edge, so right as I deep throated him again, I popped one finger into his ass and Edward immediately began to cum.

I swallowed his cum eagerly and began to lick him clean, once I was finish I lipped my lips and the next thing I knew Edward was flipping me over so that I was beneath him. He kissed me passionately as his fingers worked its way down my body, as he brushed against my clit I arched my back moaning. Edward smiled wickedly at me as he made his way down my body.

He began kissing and sucking on my neck, his kisses only had my whole body squirming. He then moved torturously slow down to my breast. He then place a kiss on my breast before he began licking around my nipples and I screamed out _"Sweet Jesus" _as his hands rubbed against my engorge clit before splitting my lips to get to the opening of my pussy.

Edward bit gently onto my nipple, before varying between licking, sucking, and flicking his tongue on my nipples as if was my clit. The thought of his tongue on my clip or any of my girly bits made me even more wet. He place two fingers into my throbbing pussy and I nearly combusted right there, after a couple of pumps he pulled his fingers out and I let out a hiss.

Edward laughed before taking the fingers that were just inside of me and placed them into his mouth. I licked my lips unconsciously just at the site of him doing that. Upon seeing me licking my lips Edward took his fingers out his mouth and rubbed them against my lips. I opened my mouth and tasted myself on his fingers letting out a throaty moan.

Edward removed his fingers and went further down my body, and started kissing my inner thighs before his tongue flicker as my clit causing me to buck upwards. I laced my fingers through his hair as he began to ravish my clit with his mouth and fingers causing me to lose my inability to speak properly _"arggggg…."_

Edward started sliding three fingers slowly in and out of me causing me to vibrate with pleasure. I was maddening and he knew it _"Edward"_ I whimpered

"_Please baby"_ I cried out as he kept his slow pace. Edward pick up his pace and started licking me earnestly while he began pumping his fingers inside of my faster, as his fingers went in I thrust my hips up to meet him.

Edward sucked on my clit more roughly as my muscles started to clench and his hand moved fasted without any mercy setting off a chain reaction. _"EDWARD"_ I screamed as I reached my climax breathing heavily. He removed his fingers once again on to use his tongue at my opening and started lapping up my juices like it was the sweetest nectar.

Edward moved back up my body and I could help myself as I kissed him forcefully. He only broke apart from kissing me as he move the tip of his dick to my entrance saying _"Tell me if hurts too much"_

I was already breathless I didn't even bother to respond so I simply nodded my head and bit down on my bottom lip as he pushed entered me slowly, as he pushed past my barrier I sucked in a deep breathe squinting my eyes mumbling in my head _"Holy Christ"_

Edward stilled inside of me once he was fully in waiting for the pain to subdue. I opened my eyes meeting his eyes and slowly rocked my hips upwards. He pulled out slowly onto to reenter a bit more harder cause me to arch my back as I wrap my legs around his waist begging for him to go _"faster pleaseee"_ I cried as he slammed into me again

We moved magically together against one another's bodies and I was in sheer heaven once my pussy began to pulsate around his dick which on turn caused him to slam into faster and harder "Oh God" I cried as he pump more faster causing my muscles to contract around his dick. _"Yessssssss"_ I shrieked as I thrust into me with force. _"So tight and warm"_ he groaned as he thrust into me

While he was still thrust fast and hard inside of me Edward raised my legs to place them on top of his shoulders. Being him doing this I felt him deep within me. I thrust up two meet him atleast 4 more times before throwing my head back screaming _"EDWAAAAAAAAAAAARD"_ for a second time tonight as another orgasm shot through my body making my toes curl and my body tremble.

Edward was still thrust inside of me as I came down from my orgasmic high which left me breathless as I panted his name repeatedly

"_Oh….God…Bella."_ I heard him say as his speed increased more.

"_So fucking tight"_ He choked out as I buck my hips to meet his thrust

Edward bit down onto my nipple as he thrust into me again just as another orgasm began to shoot through my body which in cause a hard thrust as he shot his warm cum inside of me, crashing down on top of me panting in my ear calling out my name_ "Bella….oh god Belllaa"_

He eventually pulled out pulling into his body and I don't know what came over me but I just had to taste him again. Okay so I lied I know what came over me I was insatiable.

I just skipped kissing my way down his body and immediately lower my mouth tongue his dick. I moaned around his dick as I tasted the mixture of both of his, Edward threw his head back trying to catch his breathe as his hands played in my hair. After licking and sucking all of our juices off of him, Edward was standing at full attention again as I worked my way up his body peppering him with kisses.

"_You are insatiable Mrs. Masen" _

"_Ummm"_ I moaned as my clit rubbed against his erected penis.

"_I love Mr. Masen." _I teased as I straddle my husband

"_As I love you Mrs. Masen"_ he whispered against my jaw

"_Ummm Mrs. Masen I love the sound of that"_ I moaned as he began to suck and fondle my nipples.

We were interrupted by a loud crashing noise followed by someone pulling me off my husband roughly.

I struggled in horror as two men held me against my will. While two other began beating up against my husband.

**~~~~~~~STOP READING NOW IF A RAPE SCENE BOTHERS YOU~~~~~~**

"_No stop"_ I scream as one of the guys hit him with a blunt object

"_Oh don't worry sugar you'll get our undivided attention soon."_ One of the men holding me said as he ran his hand down my body.

It was then the severity of the situation hit me and I began to and struggle more.

"_Stupid bitch"_ one of the vile men said as I took a blow to the back of my head.

The last thing I heard before engulfed in blackness was my husband shouts my name _"BELLA."_

I came to groggy and in the process of being violated. I attempted to block everything out but strangle whimpers came from within the room.

I search for the whimpers for some unknown reason and became sicken to my stomach

"_No"_ I screamed as my eyes landed on him

Edward. My husband

Why are they forcing him to watch this? I would rather suffer a million deaths that to have him being in this room while these men had their way with me.

I felt a heavy hand strike me on my face _"shut up bitch." _The person on top of me order.

My eyes immediately focus on my husband bound, beaten and defeated to a chair as he's force to watch each of these men vile men violate me repeatedly.

I stayed silent and numb as I looked into his tortured eyes. At one point it go too much for him when two of these monsters double penetrated me.

I closed my eyes in shame praying for death as I felt an empty void come over me.

This was supposed to be our honeymoon

We just got married 24 hours ago.

Why us?

Kill me please I thought I said it internally but I heard one of the sick fucks say loudly don't worry neither of you will live to see tomorrow.

My eyes immediately shot open seeking out my husband's tortured green eyes.

It was like that sicko's words invoked something on both of us because as I looked at my husband he looked back at me with loving as and mouthed I love you forever even in death

As a rough hand grabbed my throat and my breathing became shallower and my vision began to blur till there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**A/N**

**I wanted to point out something as of **_**right now**_** Bella doesn't curse as close to a curse she has ever said is Sugar Honey Ice Tea and another's in that nature; however that will so change. **

**Ummm yeah this chapter broke my heart to write**

**Next Chapter will be from Edward's POV**


	5. Nightmares and Torment

**Okay so Edwards POV is just as harsh as the ending of Bella's last chapter. I promise this is the last of it. This chapter is umm…. you know what I don't even have any words for it****. I will not do this chapter from Bella's POV because I don't need nightmares of this shit…Warning EXTREME LANGUAGE AND VIOLENT ACTS**

* * *

**EPOV**

There are some things in life no one should by no means ever have to witness or go through, for me that moment was watch my wife of just 24 hours get brutally raped in front of me.

Everything was just so perfect. We had finally given ourselves completely to one another and just as we were about to make love again our beautiful moment turn ugly quickly.

Four men broken into our suite pulling my wife roughly from on top me. I jumped out the bed to defend her, when two of the goons stopped me from even getting to her as they started beating me up. I fought back as best as I could. My attempts were useless especially when I felt something hit me on the back of my head causing me to crash to the floor.

The blow was hard and while it didn't knock me unconscious it took the fight right out of me as the men began kicking me in the ribs, stomach and face. It wasn't until I heard my wife scream _"NO STOP"_ that I tried my best to push the pain aside and fight back; especially when I heard one of the men holding her say "_Oh don't worry sugar you'll get our undivided attention soon."_

The severity of the situation hit me hard like a ton of bricks. They were going to rape her. I knew she came to that conclusion as well once I saw her beginning to struggle against the men that were holding her. She managed to kick one of the men in the groin which caused him to bend over in pain. The other man pulled her hair muttering _"Stupid Bitch"_ before hitting her hard on the back of her head with the butt of his gun, _"BELLA" _I screamed.

Bella fell to ground instantaneous. The man that hit her held the gun to her head while looking at me _"Make a move or a sound and your bitch is dead"_

I lower my head in defeat thinking not even 24 hours married and I already broken my vows to her by failing to protect her.

While Bella was unconscious the men beat me up some more before tying to the chair and positioning me where I had a perfect view of what they were about to do to my wife. This was worst than any fate or death. I was grateful for the fact that Bella was unconscious as the men began raping her and I prayed she remained that way.

However neither of us would be as lucky as I saw Bella's head moving side to side indicating she was coming to. I didn't even realize I made a sound when she started moving because the next thing I knew I saw Bella look around the room searching for something, that is till her eyes locked on to my beaten up form tied to a chair being force to watch the events take place. Her eyes were wide with horror and she screamed out _"NO"_

The guy on top of her slapped her saying _"Shut up Bitch."_

Bella remained quiet throughout the ordeal just focusing her eyes on me. The only time she made a noise was when the position her so she was on top of a guy while facing me as another guy entered her from behind. I was disgusted by the sight before me that I just had to look away when my beautiful angel closed her eyes as the tears came down.

I heard Bella beg _"Please Kill Me"_ while her eyes were still closed. I don't think she meant to say that out loud nor did she realize she did until one of the sick fucks raping her said _"don't worry neither of you will live to see tomorrow"_

Her eyes flew open wildly immediately seeking me out.

When she looked at me I saw so many emotions play out within her eyes and I mouthed _"I love you forever even in death"_

She never got a chance to say anything back as one of the men grabbed her by the throat causing me to scream out _"NO PLEASE STOP"_ as her breathing appear to become more shallow. Next thing I knew Bella appeared to be laying lifeless on the bed.

The men were looking proudly at themselves and patting each other on their backs. Those assholes disgusted me and I vowed if we were to make it out of this alive I'll kill them and damn the consequences.

One of the men looked thoughtfully between me and Bella's lifeless body; his next words shattered any hope I had that this would soon be over. _"You know we can make a lot of money off this bitch."_ He said to his friends.

"_No"_ I screamed _"just let us be"_ I sobbed

"_What about him?"_ Another asked

"_Kill him."_ The fourth guy said

The same guy that suggested the idea shook his head _"No" _the others looked at him in disbelief _"We can get her to cooperate more with him presence and vice-a-versa. Besides we can have two weeks of fun with her before the authorities start looking for them. No one going to think nothing of their disappearance sooner unless his corpse shows up, afterall this is supposed to be their honeymoon."_

It was in that statement that hope became to return. Yes we were on our honeymoon but this wasn't our final destination but they didn't know that also people would look for us sooner. We're to check out tomorrow but not before meeting our family, Emmett and Sara for brunch before we go.

Hopefully it wouldn't take two weeks for them to find us I thought as one of the men came over to me knocking me out.

I came around finding myself restraint in the middle of a damp room with Bella tied naked to a bed directly in front of me. _"Bella"_ I called out but she didn't respond

"_Bella"_ I cried out loudly. She began to move around _"Edward"_ she whimpered softly eventually.

Her eyes shot open and she was completely horrorstruck at the predicament we were in.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no."_ She began to cry as she fought against the restraints that held her tied down to the bed

"_Oh look the happy couple is awake"_ A sinister voice sneered

"_Let us go you bastard"_ she screamed

A man walked up to her slapping her hard across her face _"We will" _he paused before continuing _"If you cooperate" "NEVER" _She screamed

"I was afraid you'd say that" The other man in the room said as he walked up to me with a knife making slashes into my stomach. I bit down onto my tongue hard trying in vain not to scream out as he dug the knife deep within my flesh.

"_Please stop"_ Bella cried out

That was the first of many punishments I would receive to make Bella bend to their will.

When the first group of men began violating her Bella screamed out in agony. Her screams broke my heart and tortured my soul.

These men got thrills out of watching her scream and tormenting me so she could submit. I believe Bella realize that as well because she remained silent and started fighting back the only way she could.

When they force themselves into her mouth she continuously bitten them, even in her weaken state she still fought back. I was so proud of her, but her actions made feel weak because all I could do was dangle from the middle of the room, watching her get violated.

One thing I always admired about Bella was her strength. When she fought back they got rougher with her but she never gave them the one thing they wanted from her. She refused to scream and show them her fear.

Even in her moments of weakness she was still being selfless as ever, for two weeks she remained quiet and I knew it was only to save me from any pain.

Her silence didn't sit well with her tormentors, so the resorted to whipping her, raping her both vaginal and anally. However she never made a sound not even once. The only indicator of pain I saw was when she would bite her lip or within her lifeless eyes whenever they would meet mine.

Through the course of two weeks I counted roughly over thirty men who violated my wife. And when they weren't raping her she was tied to a bed crying silently, she wouldn't even talk or look at me when they left us alone in the room.

My beautiful angel was left lifeless and numb.

Those two weeks we were tortured, I don't know about Bella but there were times that I wished for death.

They had actually left us in an abandon warehouse for dead were the police ended up finding us.

It's been two month and a half since that happened, every time I close my eye that's all I see. Even now sitting at my wife's hospital bedside I relive those nightmares daily. I could only imagine what she'll be going through once she wakes up.

Two days ago they've taken her out of the medical induced coma they put her under to let her body heal, she's yet to wake up which is worrying her doctors.

I cannot even begin to describe the condition she was in when they found us, they said were both lucky to be alive.

Even now I still wish for death because living through this is going to be painful especially for Bella, we would need some sort of miracle to survive this......

Little did I know we were about to get our miracle atleast that was what I thought. _**(A/N I was totally going to end it here)**_

_One week Later_

**BPOV**

I embraced the darkness that engulfed me because within the darkness I felt no pain.

For I knew my time here on Earth has come to an end so why bother fight it? Ever part of me told me I had nothing left worth staying here. For I knew Edward was following behind me.

My heartache at that thought but I knew those men wouldn't let him live.

As cliché as it sounded I couldn't help but to smile brightly within this darkness because I knew God was getting one of his most precious angels back, My Edward.

Suddenly in the darkness I notice that certain scenes in my life begin to play out. And it was like I was viewing them from a third person perspective

When my eyes fluttered open I wish they hadn't. For the moment I looked into Edward's eyes the reason I was in the hospital hit me like a wrecking ball.

And I had begun hyperventilating. Edward reached out to touch me and my body instantly jerked away from his touch, curling into a fetal position.

No I wasn't suppose to live I thought to myself.

Dying was supposed to be easy and comforting, while living through this nightmare now is going to be extremely hard. Especially after everything we went through during...

I shuddered at the thought and the beeping noise around me increased. Edward tried to comfort me again and I screamed bloody murder _"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME……..SOMEONE__ ANYONE HELP ME!"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note**

**Yeah so that was chapter 5…… SHORT FOR A REASON I COULD NOT IN GOOD MIND MAKE THIS LONG ESPECIALLY EDWARD'S POV**

**The next chapter will be in Bella's POV but from the hospital. I only did this chapter this way because I had to show Edward throughout this ordeal**

**PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME WITH THIS STORY AND HAVE FAITH BECAUSE IT'S THROUGH THEIR PAIN THAT THEY LEARN A LOT ABOUT THEMSELVES AND EACH OTHER, WHICH WILL EVENTUALLY LEAD TO THEM HEALING.**

**If you have already please check out my other stories Shatter Tears and I was Already Home; and if you have thanks for jumping ship already.**


	6. To Live or Not To Live?

**Moral issues and women's rights discussed in this Chapter. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Doctors and nursing came running into the room with a bewildered expression and whenever someone of the opposite sex came near me I continued you to scream.

I screamed so much that after they sedated me my voice was pretty much gone. Waking back up a couple hours later was not a pretty sight either. Before I even opened my eyes I heard Edward's sobs and it broke my heart

"_What am I to do? I cannot even comfort my own wife when she needs me the most. I failed her and I failed our marriage. How could she possible love me after I allowed those vile excuses of men to violate her the way they did. I didn't do anything Renee."_

"_Edward you cannot blame yourself has so faith in God, give her time Edward things will get better"_

"_Better how Renee, Did you not see how see responded earlier?_

"_I know it's hard but atleast there is some brightness within all this darkness."_

"_Don't even get me started on that one Renee. Bella is going to be livid when she find out…"_

I didn't like them arguing. Two of the most important people in my life should not be arguing. I tuned them out briefly wondering what Edward thought I'll be livid about and what was my mom's role it that. Surely Edward doesn't blame my mom for what happen.

"_Mom"_ I croaked out

"_Oh Bella baby you're awake. How are you feeling, do you need anything baby?" _She asked

"_Why are you and Edward arguing?" _I asked ignoring her question because had I answered it I knew I would be rude. Seriously how does one answer a question like that? I swear my mother is too flighty at times.

Edward and my mom shared a look and I immediately knew they were hiding something from me. "Don't treat as if am fragile I've been through enough during these last few…" I trailed off not knowing how long has it been exactly until Edward answer what I was thinking _"It's been three and ½ months since our wedding" _He proclaimed dejectedly

"_Three and ½ months?"_ I asked to no one in particular. They both nodded their head in affirmation.

Oh my god I thought….wait I thought to myself and shuddered

"_What…What happened?"_ I asked looking at Edward

They both stared at me confused and it was then that I realize what they were thinking. I only wish I couldn't remember what those me did to me I shuddered.

"_No, I know… (Sob)…. what… (Sob)...happened to me… (Sob)…what I meant… (Sob)… Is how long I've been in the hospital…? (Sob)…how long ago were we found…? (Sob)"_

I saw Edward move to come and comfort me _"Please don't"_ I sobbed causing him to halt in his steps looking so defeated. _"I cannot handle if you were to touch me right now, I do not want another episode of what happened earlier. You've done nothing wrong nor do I blame you, it's just that everything is too fresh in my mind."_

He nodded his head in understanding but his eyes showed how deep my words and actions hurt him.

"We were found two weeks later and you've been in a medically induce coma for just about three months. It was the only way for you to heal properly after your heart stopped twice since we were brought into the hospital."

My heart stopped twice……

I was in a coma for three months……

A wave of nausea hit me and I throw up over the side of my bed unto the floor before blacking out. This was too much to handle.

I woke back up hours later to find Edward asleep on the chair beside my bed. I thought he looked so peaceful in his sleep. I watched he sleep for God knows how long before his peaceful features morph in confusion, disgust and then sadness. _"No" _he kept whimpering. It truly didn't take a genius to know what he was dreaming about.

"_Edward wake up"_ I called out to him. I knew we would relive what we went through but I need him to be strong right now especially when I feel so weak.

Edward never woke up. I knew he must be exhausted but I couldn't stay seeing him in pain not again _"EDWARD"_ I screamed

He jumped out his sleep in the chair looking at me with wide frighten eyes, looking around the room to see what was the cause of my scream. _"Bella what's wrong he said franticly"_ He went to reach out towards me but pulled back in his hand as he saw me inch away from him.

"_You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up so I just screamed hoping to grab your attention. I couldn't let you relive that…"_ I sobbed

He didn't say anything and we just stayed there staring at one another. Seriously what does one say in situations like these. We both cried looking into each other's eyes and I knew it was tearing him apart not being able to comfort me but I wasn't ready mentally for a male to touch me let.

My eyes began to get heavy again and I felt into a deep slumber not before hearing Edward say _"I love Bella, we'll make it through this together somehow."_

I woke up the next day sobbing to find my mother comforting me in her arms as cried. I guess I was having a nightmare. Thank goodness I do not remember it. I search the room for Edward and saw he standing in a corner looking like he was just about to crumble and fall apart.

It made me wonder what I said in my sleep I'm know to talk in my constantly

_"Bella"_ My mother said while sitting on the bed attempting to console me.

_"There are some things we need to discuss with you."_ She said

I looked between her and Edward, who stood the in a corner far away from me.

I knew if he had a choice in the matter he would be sitting in my mother's place instead; however his touch or any males touch brought on panic attacks

_"You've been through so much baby but you know god doesn't offer anyone person more than what you can handle."_

I looked at my mom like she had just lost her mind. While I was raised in a religious household she knows I don't believe nor follow any of her views.

How can she just say that? Your daughter was violated in the worst way possible

_"You've got to be kidding me mom"_ I shrieked

_"I know its hard baby but something good has come out of this."_

_"Have you lost your flipping mind mother?"_ I sneered

_"What good can come out your daughter being raped? Seriously mother stay off the drugs."_ I spat

_"Bella you're 13 1/2 weeks pregnant we just found out the day before you woken up."_

I sat there numb as her words sank in.

Pregnant

My breathing became heavy as her words sank in.

_"No"_ I cried out _"this has to be a mistake."_

_"I know it's a lot to take in after everything you've been through but just think of the joy a baby would bring into yours and Edward's life..."_

At the mention of Edward's name I looked towards him pleading with him "_Tell me this isn't true I beg."_

_"I'm so sorry Bella"_ He cried as he pushed off the wall walking towards me. I raised my hand motioning him stop.

_"How could you?"_ I cried out to him

He said nothing just looked at me sorrowfully and longingly _"After everything we been through how could you allow this to handle to. Do you not want me to heal and move on from this? Why didn't you allow the doctors to give me the morning after pill? You know my views and opinion on things of this nature" _I shouted

I turned to my mother for answers as I saw Edward look her direction plus I was too disgusted to look his way.

_"Bella when you guys came into you both were unconscious. Just like you were in a medically induce coma so was Edward. So I made all the choices pertaining to your well-being. I thought..."_

Something snapped in me as my mother's words sank in and I slapped her across her face

They were both stunned into silence by my actions but I didn't care.

_"Bella what's gotten into you?"_ My mother asked while rubbing her cheek.

I looked at her defiantly _"How dare you make a decision like that about my life?" _I asked her demandingly

_"Bella what did you expect me to do? I'm your mother so I made the decision I thought was best for you."_

_"What's best for me or what's best for you. Your daughter was raped by over 30 different men. So you thought it would be best for her not to have the morning after pill effectively ending any possibility of her to become pregnant from this ordeal. I'm your daughter and you made the decision to invoke your pro-life stance onto me. You are no mother of mine Renee."_ I said

_"Bella baby I know your upset by this but look at the brighter side of things after everything you went through and near deaths experiences you went through in the hospital that life you've now have growing inside of you survive all throughout everything you went through. This is a blessing from God a miracle that will help you heal..."_

I slapped her again, actually I slapping her continuously as I spoke _"How dare you? You know I'm Pro-choice. This is my life and body, you should have gone with the decision you knew I would have made had I had an option. I hate you, you are dead to me do you understand that."_

I felt a hand holding me preventing me from slapping her. I didn't even look to see who was holding me because right at this moment I had murderous intentions towards my mother.

I briefly heard someone say yes as I began shaking and I barely made out Edward's voice asking for help, before darkness came over me.

I woke up a few hours later to a dark empty room crying silently

How could my own mother do this to me I thought. Haven't I been through enough?

I don't know how long I sat in the dark crying until I felt someone sit on the bed behind me _"Bella"_ Edward has said and his voice sounded so broken.

I turned around to face him and for the first time since I woken up I only him to comfort me, as I crashed my face into his chest crying.

_"I cannot go through this"_ I sobbed and I felt him tense.

I pulled back looking into his eyes and I didn't like the emotions I saw in them

_"Bella I know this may not be exactly how we planned it but we did want to start a family soon. I know this is going to be hard on the both of us but if we stick together on..."_ I cut him off

_"You of all people cannot be serious right now? You were there Edward. Every time I close my eyes I see it happening again and I know it has to be the same on you if not worst. I want to get over this and move on with our lives Edward but I cannot do that with a constant reminder, which this thing growing inside of me will be."_

_"There's a possibility that baby growing inside of you is mine Bella."_

_"And there is a more likely chance that it's not." _I shouted pushing him away from me

_"I know but we'll still love this baby regardless and raise it as our own no matter the outcome."_

_"Oh my god, you sound like Renee. This is not you Edward. If you stand against me in MY DECISION to abort this abomination growing within me....."_ I trailed off not even knowing how to finish that statement

_"Bella just think this through before you make any decisions. Had I not been unconscious when we came into the hospital I would have had the doctors gave you the morning after pill but you're now approximately 13 1/2 weeks pregnant. That's an innocent life growing inside of you who doesn't deserve to be punished for those bastards' actions that's forever imprinted on our lives. While I don't agree with your mothers reasoning's, I do however believe this child is a blessing."_

_"There is nothing to think about. Whether this child is yours or not, I cannot never grow to love it especially knowing when it was conceived. I'll talk to my doctors tomorrow. I will be terminating this pregnancy ASAP."_

_"Then you leave me with no choice Bella."_ He said sadly while turning away walking out the room. Before he was completely out the door he paused whispering _"no matter what please remember how much I love you always."_

It sounded like a goodbye as I looked at his retreating figure, as sob broke through my chest at that very moment. Not because of the goodbye but because I was willingly accepting losing him. If to protect myself in order to heal from this ordeal by terminating this pregnancy cost me losing him, it was a price I was willing to make gladly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is where I begin playing Devil's Advocate as I mention before I am Pro-Choice to a fault. **

**For those who were/are curious he is my views on abortion.** _**While I would never consider the option for myself I feel everyone woman is entitle to make her own decisions on things that affect her body. The only times were I would ever consider having an abortion **__**FOR MYSELF**__** is if I were to be raped…**_

**_If you're Pro-Life or Pro-Choice please keep an open mind when reading the next few chapters_**

**Any clues on if you guys believe that was Edward's way of saying goodbye or is he about to do something? Also I want to know you guys opinion on what Renee did knowing Bella's stance on things already**


	7. Tiny Blessings

**EPOV**

I walked out of Bella's room sitting and side down the wall beside her door.

Anger tears stream down my face. I wasn't anger at Bella; I could never be anger at Bella. I was however anger at about the situation we were in, I was anger about what happen to us, I was anger at her mother for taking away her choice by letting the doctor's give her the morning after pill.

I meant what I said to Bella, had I been conscious I would have made sure the doctor's gave her that fucking pill. When her blood work came back before Bella woke up I didn't know how to react when the doctor said she was pregnant, that is up until they hooked her up an ultrasound machine and I heard the baby's heartbeat.

I didn't show any emotions as I listen to the heartbeat but on the inside I was fucking elated for many different reasons and at the same time I was extremely sad.

Months before we graduated from College, Bella and I sat down with one another planning everything. We already had our wedding date set so that wasn't part of our planning, our planning surrounded our future and what we wanted to do.

Throughout our discussion we came to agree that we wanted to start a family sooner rather than later. We were actually planning on attempting to make a honeymoon baby. I shudder as my mind process that thought.

Even though Bella and I were waiting till we got married to have sex however we did other physical things as a couple. Bella was on birth control at the time we had this discussion because it helped with the cramping she would experience.

She stated that she was going to stop taking her pills immediately that way by the time we're married it'll be out her system completely.

Bella also decided that instead of working a fulltime job once we graduate she was only going to go to work part-time; she wanted to have as much time to work on things in our new house, to work on our family and to spend as much time with me before I started Graduate School.

Between the money she received from her father's Line of Duty Death benefits, his life insurance policy, my heritance from my grandmother and our money we managed to save over the years. We felt it was enough to get by on while I attend school fulltime and with her only working part-time. The only reason Bella decided to even work was because she said _"I want to get some real work experience before I become a mom. I just cannot picture someone else raising our children the first few years of their life, which are the most important years in their development. Besides if we're going to have three children I want them to be atleast a year apart from each other."_ Then she'll get a thoughtful look in her eyes and say jokingly _"who knows we just might knock'em out all in one shot."_

We always made ever single decisions that concern our lives together, such as when I gotten into Grad school at UCLA. Bella knows me so well, she knew I wanted to attend Grad school at UCLA so when I brought the topic up she rose from the table and disappeared. I thought she was mad however she came back to the table smiling with her planner that she put together for the wedding with locals in California she wanted us to visit whenever our schedules allowed us. Another bright spot on us moving to California we'll be closer to all our friends and family.

"_Fuck"_ I shouted as I slammed my fist into the wall; if I had only decided to go to grad school back home in Washington or stay in New York this would of never happen to us.

"_Edward"_ a hesitant voice called out to me as they place their hand on my shoulder.

I turned around seeing Sara behind me _"why did this happen to us Sara?"_ I cried as she pulled me into her. Sara's embrace was not the comforting arms I longed for but this was as close to Bella as anything.

"_I'm so sorry Edward"_ She cried as she held me close

"_This shouldn't of happen to us."_

"_I know"_ She said in strangle voice

"_We shouldn't be here at this place right now; we should be home at our house enjoying our lives as newlyweds and now for this to happen to us. What did we do to ever deserve a fate like this? Bella is the most compassionate and selfless person I know, she definitely didn't deserve the things that happen to her. I don't believe we're going to survive this together."_ I sobbed

Sara laughed a nervous laugh _"You're Bella and Edward, you've guys will survive this just like, you've survived other things that's been thrown at you."_

I wish that was true I thought to myself.

"_She's pregnant"_ I choke out feeling Sara tense as soon as the words left my mouth

"_What?" _

"_We just found out two days ago that she's pregnant. The doctor's been running all sorts of lab work on Bella since we've been here; of course they ran a pregnancy test when she first got her but it was too soon to tell; however her latest batch of blood work shows that she's pregnant. I heard the baby's heartbeat the day we found out."_ I answered sadly; I notice that Sara was still tense as I was telling her this.

"_I…I mean that should be good news right...I mean you guys did you know… consummate your marriage before this happen right?"_ She asked warily

"_Yes we did."_ I sobbed _"But those bastards"_ I spat _"raped her repeatedly for two weeks no protection."_ I choked out as a sob ripped through my chest. _"There is no guarantee that the baby is mine, and Bella, well…" _I couldn't even finish what I was saying as I began crying hysterically

Sara didn't even speak she just let me cry till my tears became less frantic. _"I'm sorry about that"_ I apologize as I backed out of Sara's embrace. _"Pssst, nonsense you know if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm always here for you. Now things are going to work out for the best, you and Bella may have a long road ahead of you guys but I know you'll survive what happen and this little bundle of joy she's carrying."_

"_She wants to terminate it"_ I blurted out

Her mouth formed in a wide "O" before she composed herself _"and you what do you want?"_

"_I was uncertain when the doctor told me the blood results but as soon as I heard the baby's heartbeat it made it so real to me. This baby was meant to be Sara, it survived everything she's been through and its vitals are currently strong as ever. I see this baby as our miracle. I know what happen to us will always haunt us but for something so small to survive, after everything she's been through it has to be some sort of sign. I'm by far a religious person but when something like this happens it makes you wonder. I want this baby whether it's turns out to be mine or not, I know he or she will bring us closer. She's about 13 ½ weeks pregnant the ultrasound showed, which is our wedding date however the doctor's estimated how far along she is due to the size of the fetus. I don't know after hearing the baby's heartbeat how I could live with myself if Bella terminates this pregnancy. There has to be something I could do to fight for the innocent child's life?"_ I asked Sara hopefully

"_Even if it means that it might end up costing you your marriage?" _

"_I don't believe it will cost me my marriage. I know Bella, she wouldn't be able to live with herself once the shock and everything wears off if she goes through with this abortion. Especially of there is a chance the child is mine. Bella right now is going through so much psychically and mentally, but I know within my heart this baby will bring us today and just like I'll fight for this baby; I'll fight even harder for my marriage."_

She looked at me nodding her head _"Well if this is truly what you want then I'll help you."_ She said reaching in her purse pulling out her blackberry, excusing herself to go into the designate phone area to make a phone call.

I reached for her before she left _"Are you sure you want to does then and help me. This will surely cause a strain on yours and Bella's friendship."_ I asked her giving her an out

She smiled sadly at me _"I was your friend first, besides I don't believe in abortions.' _She said as she walked off.

I knew whatever way Sara was planning on helping me had to deal with the law after Sara's parents where big shot lawyers. I also knew that by Sara helping me it would cause a strain on her friendship with Bella. Bella already pissed off at her mother, hell she even smack her continuously which is something I'll never imagine Bella to do in a million years; then again after everything we been through it'll change a person.

Just like I for one never thought I could how so much hate in my heart but I swear if I ever see one of those vile men I'll killed them, consequences be damned, so I can only imagine how much this is going to change Bella.

I just hope after everything is said and done, my marriage and Bella and Sara's friendship survives this journey.

Sara's been in our live since we were kids, yeah she and Bella never got along in the beginning but somewhere along the lines they became fast friends almost sisterly like. I knew at one point I was worried about how they'll get along especially after I started dating Bella.

I remembered growing up I was so confused about my feelings for Bella that I just dismissed it as more of a brother/sister type of connection, but when her father died something shifted within me and I knew she was the one.

So when she took me into our secret paradise deep within her backyard and began kissing me, as cliché as it sounds as soon as our lips touch it was like I finally had my missing puzzle piece. We mesh together perfectly.

The only thing I was worried about when we started dating was how Sara would take it. People always said that Sara and I were always flirtatious with one another; but I never saw it as anything but too childhood friends getting along well. I always suspected she had a crush on me but when I told her Bella and I were dating she seem so enthusiastic for us, and it made me glad that I didn't have to worry about our friendship.

Sara has always been there for Bella and me, good or bad; we knew we could always count on Sara. I thought as I looked into the window of Bella's door, her back was to the door and she was curled into a fetal position and appeared to be crying. I place my hand on the glass whispering _"Sorry for what I'm about to do love but I will fight for our family."_

* * *

**Author's note**

**Next chapter we find out how Sara is helping Edward and so much more. I might even put in a mysterious POV.**

**Sorry this chapter is short but if you're a good at catching things it's very insightful. I probably won't be updating ANY of my stories till NEXT WEEK. Unless my characters start demanding more of me..... LOL**

**I want to thank ****Edward's-a-beefcake ****your ideas are totally awesome and work well with the original storyline. After some thinking and rereading, I think at some unconscious level that I made had already came up with your last scenario, which I see a lot of things leading up to that conclusion in this chapter and in previous chapters. So thank you for making me aware of it. Oh email me later and I'll run some of this stuff I came up with spinning off of your ideas.**

**Cheers**

**Sara**


	8. Important Announcement

I'm moving this weekend so all my stories WILL NOT be updated for atleast 3 weeks. I might update sooner it all depends on when I get my home office set up once I move. I would have updated all three stories before my upcoming absences however my flipping MOUSE broke and TAB is annoying as hell to use when using a word document; actually its annoying period.

TAB is my enemy and makes it a bitch to edit. I say this because normal I will use the Notebook application on my Iphone and write up upcoming chapters. The down side to that is when I upload it to my computer the space is weird and whatnot, so without a mouse and using TABS is a lost cause. Anyways I'll work to settle in quickly and once I return I'll post 2 chapters each FOR ALL MY STORIES. I know I'll have more chapters by then so lets cross our fingers and pray it doesn't take me 3 weeks to get settle

SORRY FOR THE SIKE OUT AND FOR BREAKING MY DAMN MOUSE

SARA


End file.
